


Malsain

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, but it's not a praise either, canon world, it's not bashing, not for SasuSaku fans
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 17:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14049291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: L'amour entre Sasuke et elle était mauvais, malsain, Sakura le savait, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter, elle l'aimait depuis toujours, alors elle était prête à tout lui pardonner.





	Malsain

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto. Comme indiqué dans les tags cette histoire n'est pas pour les fans de ce couple, je ne fais pas du "bashing" mais ce n'est pas non plus un éloge à la gloire de SasuSaku.

L'amour entre Sasuke et elle était mauvais, malsain, Sakura le savait, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le quitter, elle l'aimait depuis toujours, alors elle était prête à tout lui pardonner. Elle acceptait ses absences fréquentes, il cherchait à se racheter auprès de Konoha et était souvent envoyé en missions pour plusieurs mois. Sakura trouvait cela bien qu'il veuille changer, et donc vivait la plupart du temps seule, mais comme elle se le répétait, c'était pour la bonne cause. La sécurité de son village passait avant son bonheur personnel. 

Elle lui pardonnait aussi son manque de romantisme, il avait vu sa famille massacré alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, cela laissait forcément quelques séquelles psychologiques et certains problèmes émotionnels. Ce n'était pas grave, elle était sentimentale pour deux. Sasuke était peut-être froid avec elle mais cela il l'aimait, sinon pourquoi l'aurait-il demandé en mariage? Il l'avait préférée à Ino et cela la rendait fière et heureuse. 

Elle s'était d'ailleurs rendue chez son amie afin de lui montrer la bague de fiançailles que Sasuke lui avait offert avant de partir en mission. Au lieu de la jalouser comme Sakura croyait qu'elle réagirait, la Yamanaka l'avait sincèrement félicitée, avant de lui montrer sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait reçu de Naruto deux jours auparavant. Son sentiment de supériorité avait disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu. Sa meilleure amie ne l'enviait pas, elle avait tourné la page Sasuke, et était engagée à un autre. 

Cela faisait trois mois, et depuis elle n'avait pas revu son fiancé, il ne lui avait pas écrit une seule fois. Naruto et Ino eux étaient en plein préparatif de leur mariage. Sakura était contente pour ses amis, mais à chaque fois qu'elle les croisait en train de parler du jour J, si complice, les yeux pétillant, elle avait un noeud dans l'estomac. Sasuke n'était pas là, elle ignorait où Kakashi l'avait envoyé, et elle ne s'imaginait pas un seul instant lui écrire pour lui donner la liste de ses idées pour leur union. Il n'aurait pas apprécié et aurait probablement jugé cela ridicule, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ait une mauvaise opinion d'elle.

Elle ne savait pas comment serait la cérémonie de leur mariage, elle l'avait rêvé de nombreuses fois depuis son enfance, mais elle voulait qu'il plaise aussi à Sasuke, et elle avait peur que sa vision ne colle pas avec celle du dernier des Uchiha. Elle ferait comme il le souhaiterait, après tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle deviendrait sa femme.   
Sakura n'était pas idiote, elle était parfaitement consciente qu'il ne la traitait pas comme un homme amoureux, qu'il n'était pas tendre et affectueux comme les petits amis de ses copines. Il était parfois blessant et elle ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il ressentait. Parfois il la mettait mal à l'aise avec ses regards froid à vous faire glacer le sang, parfois elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas là, même lorsqu'il se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle. 

Il n'était pas le prince charmant qu'elle avait cru qu'il était, il était tourmenté et probablement dans les meilleures dispositions pour être en couple. Sakura avait quelques fois le bourdon lorsqu'elle était assise à côté de lui, elle repensait aux gens qu'elle n'avait pas pu sauver, aux morts de la grande guerre, et à d'autres souvenirs tout aussi douloureux.   
C'était grisant, déprimant, et cela lui donnait envie de partir faire un tour pour s'aérer et se changer les idées. 

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le quitter, se trouver quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un de présent pour elle, une personne moins nuisible à sa santé mentale, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle aurait souhaité que ce qui la liait à lui ne soit que de la fierté, n'importe quoi mais pas de l'amour. Cet amour était trop puissant pour qu'elle lutte contre, il était destructeur aussi, mais tant pis. Sakura aimait Sasuke et même si cet amour était toxique elle préférait être malade avec lui que saine dans les bras d'un autre.


End file.
